Only You (And You Alone)
|artist = (Love Letter) |from = album |tvfilm = The Platters |year = 1954 |nogm = 2 each |dg = / |mode = Duet |pc = Aqua Blue/Orange Beta / |gc = / |lc = Magenta |pictos = 53 |nowc = OnlyYou |perf = Juliana Herrera (P1) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aXWkR8FM0iA Tonbee Cattaruzza (P2) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aXWkR8FM0iA }}"Only You (And You Alone)" by (covered by Love Letter in-game) is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers 'P1' P1 is a female blue alien with pink strands on her head, a yellow crop top and skirt, yellow sock, and black wedges. 'P2' P2 is a male astronaut wearing a white spacesuit with yellow stripes and a pink triangle. Onlyyou coach 1.png|P1 Onlyyou coach 2.png|P2 Background The background is in space with the dancers on a floating broken part of a satellite. Some random things float around, such as bubblegum pieces, wrenches, a radio, a bottle with a binary code on it, and a sign with "Them" and "Us" on it ("them" referring to Earth and "us" referring to the aliens). Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine. Both are left-to-right Wave Gold Moves: Gold Move 1: Fall into the opposing dancer's arms. It begins from P1 to P2. Gold Move 2: Slowly bring both hands down. It begins from P2 to P1. Onlyyou gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 (P1) Onlyyou gm 1 p1.gif|Gold Move 1 (P1) in-game Onlyyou gm 2.png|Gold Move 1 (P2) Onlyyou gm 1 p2.gif|Gold Move 1 (P2) in-game Onlyyou gm 4.png|Gold Move 2 (P2) Onlyyou gm 3.png|Gold Move 2 (P1) Onlyyou gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Community Remix Only You (And You Alone) has a Community Remix. The following are featured: *AlissonW4ke *DrunkShotU *Juninxx13 *KAIROEPCHACARA *Scotty6144 *CookieSQUAD9505 *JOEMONTANA 9ERS *HoliestPizza394 *Louie Louie 95 *Ethan Gelfand *Zara *Stacy Trivia *''Only You (And You Alone)'' is the second song to be covered by Love Letter in the main series. *There is a note with a binary code on it in a bottle floating around. The binary code is "0110001" which translates into "49". *In Best Song Ever, P2 can be seen at the end means that they are set near the same place. *At the end of the song, two of P1's right strands get accidentally flipped over her head. *The dancers appear in a movie poster in the background of Ain't No Mountain High Enough. *Ubisoft removed this video on June 10 because they accidentally used the original version of the song in their first gameplay. First preview, Final version. **In the second gameplay, the name was changed to Only You. *This is the sixth oldest song in the ''Just Dance'' series, younger only to Iko Iko by one year, Down By The Riverside by 27 years, Mugsy Baloney by 30 years, Hungarian Dance No. 5 by 74 years, and William Tell Overture by 125 years. **This is also the oldest song in . *''Only You (And You Alone)'' has the third-lowest BPM in history at 77 BPM, after 7 rings at 70 BPM and Careless Whisper at 76 BPM. *On the camera consoles (Xbox 360, Xbox One, and PlayStation 4), for the Classic routine, certain moves meant for P2 are not counted for. They are, however, counted for on the Community Remix. **Such moves are when P2 is behind P1, holding her arms. Gallery Game Files Onlyyou cover generic.png|''Only You (And You Alone)'' Onlyyou cover albumcoach.png| album coach onlyyou_cover_albumbkg.png| album background Onlyyou_cover.png| cover Onlyyou p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar In-Game Screenshots Onlyyou jd2015 menu.png|''Only You (And You Alone)'' on the menu Onlyyou jd2015 routinemenu.png|Routine selection screen Onlyyou jd2015 coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Promotional Images Onlyyou promo coaches.jpg|Promotional coaches Onlyyoucmu announcement.jpg|Announcement for the Community Remix Beta Elements Onlyyou promo gameplay 1.jpg|Beta version (P1 s pictograms are dark blue instead of light blue) Onlyyou promo gameplay 2.jpg Onlyyou promo gameplay 3.jpg Others Onlyyou background.jpg|Background Bestsongever onlyyou p2 cameo.png|P2's cameo on Best Song Ever BFTandOY_Movie Posters.png|''Only You (And You Alone)'' as a movie poster along with Built For This on Ain't No Mountain High Enough Videos Official Audio The Platters - Only You (And You Alone) (Original Footage HD) Only You (And You Alone) (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Only You (And You Alone) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Only You (And You Alone) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' "Only You (And You Alone)" - Just Dance 2015 PS4 舞力全开2015 (27)Only You -The Platters 五星评价 'Community Remix' "Only You (And You Alone)" (Community Remix) - Just Dance 2015 References Site Navigation de:Only You (And You Alone) es:Only You (And You Alone) Category:Songs Category:1950s Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in 舞力全开2015 Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2015 Category:Covered Category:Deceased Artists Category:Songs by Love Letter